movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Spider Man 4
The Amazing Spider-Man 4 is a live action movie and the sequel of The Amazing Spider-Man 3. It will come out on the 5 July 2018 Synopsis After he rejected the symbiote, Peter tries to make things right with his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson. But because of his behavior, she leaves him and now dates John Jameson, the son of J.Jonah Jameson. However the Sinister Six are imprisioned and now it seems that there`s finally peace in New York. But it won`t last long, as Spider-Man is framed for crimes he didn`t do. They were all commited by a black suited version of Spider-Man. Before Peter knows what`s going on, he gets attacked by the symbiote. It seemingely found an new host. But who is it? Peter doesn`t have much time to find out. Plot In the beginning of the film, a Spider-Man looking figure is killing the police officer John Carter. Meanwhile Peter tries to explain Mary Jane his agressive behavior two weeks ago. However she doesn`t want to listen and tells him that she`s now dating John Jameson, the son of J. Jonah Jameson. When he saves people from the murderer Cletus Kassady, Spider-Man is hunted by the police because they frame him for murder that were commit by a black suited Spider-Man. Peter is able to escape to his aunt`s house. When he gets there, he figures out a pattern behind the murders as they were all people Peter Parker knew and liked. Liz Allan, Peter`s ex girlfriend, Hobbie Brown a good childhood friend of Peter and John Carter, a police officer that supported Spider-Man for a long time. Peter figures out, that the next victim is Mary Jane. He arrives just in time, when the black Spider-Man attacks Mary Jane. Spider-Man realizes that the black Spider-Man is the symbiote, who found a new host and calls himself "Venom" now. Spider-Man saves Mary Jane and then battles him, but he`s outclassed by Venom`s strength and agility. Venom tells him, that he won`t kill him yet, until every friend of Peter Parker is dead. He escapes, leaving a puzzled Peter about the identity of Venom. On the next day Peter is visited by Eddie Brock, who apologies for his behavior and invites him to his home. Peter accepts the apology, but is confused of Eddie`s sudden change of his behavior. At Eddie`s home Eddie attacks Spider-Man and reveals himself as Venom. Eddie explains that he found it in the church after Peter rejected it, when he was begging for Spider-Man`s death. Venom traps Spider-Man in a black spider web and then goes after Peter`s aunt may and Mary Jane Watson. He traps them both on the top of the Empire State Building. When Spider-Man arrives, he battles Venom. During the fight, Peter remembers that the symbiote is vulnerable to sonic. After he saved Mary Jane and aunt May, Spider-Man lures Venom into the church. When Venom tries to kill Spider-Man,the church bell starts to ring as the next hour comes. Because of that Peter is able, to seperate the symbiote from Eddie and throws it into a incernerator, causing it`s death. Later Peter reveals his identity to Mary Jane and aunt May. The latter forgives Peter`s actions as the symbiote and they both come together again. Aunt May then tells Peter, that his parents and uncle Ben would be proud of him and Peter says: "Yes they are." In the post credit scene, Miles Warren and Alistair Smythe visit Harry Osborn, who awaked from his coma and shows him a new project called "Spider Slayers. Harry likes the idea of the two men and tells him that the Sinister Six will rise again, only superior. Cast Peter Parker/ Spider-Man: Andrew Garfield Mary Jane Watson: Sheila Woods Eddie Brock/ Venom: Tom Hardy Aunt May: Sally Field Dr. Alistair Smythe: BJ Novak Miles Warren: BD Wong Harry Osborn/Green Goblin: DanDehann John Jameson: Ezra Miller John Carter: Joseph Gordon-Levitt Deleted Scenes - Spider-Man saves a kid from Venom called Miles Morales - Miles Warren visits Dr. Curt Connors in the prison and asks him for the lizard formula Trivia - Venom`s design is based on the Superior Venom - The Grizzly and Shocker were planned for this movie, but were later cancelled. Category:Movies Category:Marvel Movies